


Indovinelli.

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis non è stupido: si atteggia, ma non lo è. A scuola se la cava, vince sempre a Quiz Duello – Niall si ostina comunque a inviargli richieste di rivincita – ed è incredibile sveglio quando si tratta di indovinelli.<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Indovinelli.

**Author's Note:**

> (110 words)  
> Prompt: lungo viaggio in treno, posti vicini  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.

Louis non è stupido: si atteggia, ma non lo è. A scuola se la cava, vince sempre a Quiz Duello – Niall si ostina comunque a inviargli richieste di rivincita – ed è incredibile sveglio quando si tratta di indovinelli.  
Sono però mesi che lavora ad un enigma a cui non ne viene a capo: Harry, i lunghi viaggi in treno, i posti vicini, delle cuffie.  
Dopo il ballo scolastico “ _But I see you with him, slow dancing, tearing me apart ‘cause you don’t see_ ”  e oggi questo: “ _Say something I’m giving up on you._ ”  
Non è stupido Louis, quindi strappa via le cuffie ed esordisce con: “prendiamo un caffè insieme, Harry?” 

   



End file.
